Fallen Hana
Fallen Hana (also known as Evil Hana)' '''is the un-official name of the main antagonist of the 2014 Short anime musical Animation, ''Nihon Animator Mihonichi: Episode 3, ME!ME!ME! ''along with the Memes. Background The episode begins in Shuu's room cigarette cluttered, merchandise filled room. He is in bed and staring vacantly at a monitor, enjoying a rather titillating dance number by CPUs; the appearance of a naked woman with a sinister four-eyed mask seated and watching over the dancers and Syu signals the much darker and more sexual tone in the musical routine. As the dancers' bodies are displayed in various explicit ways the woman strides over to Shuu from her seat and seemingly crushes him with her bare breasts. As Shuu wakes from the bizarre nightmare, the monitor shows the woman's breasts; she suddenly bursts from the screen onto his bedroom wall and corners him in a rather animalistic fashion. Trapped against his figurine shelf (where the girls from the ''Evangelion series come to life and start crawling over him), the monitor shows a picture of him and his girlfriend Hana just after the intruder slips off her mask to reveal a face identical to Hana. Again, the focus is on Fallen Hana's naked chest just before she grins salaciously at Shuu and vomits into his mouth. Powerful hallucinations grip Shuu's mind, and a series of images depicting abstract objects, the partially naked CPUs and the bodies of Fallen Hana and his girlfriend with him flash by. As he witnesses himself callously leave a crying Hana alone on the floor, the scene suddenly cuts to an unmasked Fallen Hana eating his bisected body. She is chased away by Hana, who kisses Shuu as more memories of them together surface. She suddenly takes on Fallen Hana's appearance, but now donning strange clothing that still leaves her partially nude and featuring a large sort of "halo" strapped to her back. Having acquired armour of his own and weapons to fight the aggressive and promiscuous CPUs, Shuu fails to save Hana before finding Fallen Hana commanding large groups of CPUs in a bizarre, futuristic sort of rave-styled spaceship named "The Noise Ship", where the photograph of Hana and him together shatters just as Hana is absorbed by Fallen Hana and the CPUs fire at him. A group of CPUs start to eat and caress him at the same time while Fallen Hana floats over to him and kisses him. The scene ends with Shuu's partially eaten head opening an eye at the viewer. Physical Description Fallen Hana and Hana have the same appearance and are practically the same person. However, Fallen Hana presents some different physical traits and a very different personality. While both have long pink hair with a flower accessory, Hana uses her hair down, while Fallen Hana's is kept up in a very long pony tail with the flower acting as hairband. Fallen Hana wears a four eyed mask and high heels. She desires Shuu to the point of being predatory, with the video showing her eating and attacking him at various points. She acts as an overlord to hordes of equally promiscuous CPUs that are also identical to one another. She is violent and animalistic in her pursuit of Shuu. True Form After Fallen Hana partially absorbs the true Hana, her nakedness is somewhat covered by a black, white and yellow outfit that still exposes her chest, crotch, inner thighs, bottom, back, knees and part of her shoulders and arms. Black and yellow striped horns appear on her head. A large halo mimicking the colour scheme of her horns appears on her back; in some religions this shows divine power. After the complete absorption of the true Hana, her final form has a pony tail that splits four ways, horns that are much longer, pauldrons that are long and narrow as well as her halo becoming pure gold and gaining a few spikes. Analysis According to explanations from internet sources such as Youtube Explained, Fallen Hana, as well as the illusory world she lives in, represents Shuu's addiction to the otaku lifestyle and the strain it placed on his relationship with Hana; his obsession with video games and anime left him a shut in, to the point where he ignored his girlfriend's attempts to get his attention and reintegrate him into a healthier lifestyle. Fallen Hana as well as her minions end up consuming him just as his obsession does. Like in the video, he is unable to save his relationship with Hana and his realisation comes too late. Her behaviour and design, as well as that of the CPUs, could also be a reflection of how women are shown and treated in video games, anime and manga: often not very respectfully and objectified as things to excite male viewers, with bared skin and an overt desire for the male protagonist being their more defining characteristics. The video takes a jab at this view by showing the women of the video being dangerous and predatory to Shuu, and showing that his relationship with an actual girl was destroyed by his fantasies of women that ended in his symbolic destruction. Fallen Hana's appearance shows the fantasy world colliding with the real world in ways that it shouldn't, and means Shuu losing his grip on reality. Videos Sexual content 18 - Nihon Animator Mihonichi 03 Ｄａｏｋｏ. GIRL ME!ME!ME! - Teddyloid ft. Daoko Lyrics ME!ME!ME! EXPLAINED YOUTUBERS REACT TO ME!ME!ME! YOUTUBERS REACT TO ME!ME!ME! (EXTRAS 54) Gallery FaleenHan.png FaleenHanj.png FaleenHanjm.png bg_parts_01.png FlaemH.png MEmeP3d.png MEmeP3dC.png MEmeP3dCD.png RpeNMeP4.png|Fallen Hana in her Second Form about to absorb Hana FaleenHanjmD.png|Fallen Hana's Final Form NinHoeP3post.jpg|Artwork 0f2a779a69add5fb3f5c0c5286c562ea.jpg 19hjkl.jpg a0e28f97a240615140c3a3752da46566-d88gnc4.png 8b6.gif c03e1a78636554d55dd6be6c410b7177.jpg tumblr_nfezz37mT31so6x9so1_500.gif tumblr_nfekxdDzlt1tuyyugo1_500.gif me_me_me_by_rhodart-d87bz4a.png Sample-778632217ada3d0bae41e17d3540220e.jpg 8P4XCiU.gif HAnfLE.png|Possibly Fallen Hana in the sequel Girl, since Hana-chan was absorbed by Fallen Hana in ME!ME!ME! HAnfLE2.png|Renegade Meme (protagonist) remembers Fallen Hana terror 29.08.15 - 1.jpg tumblr_niuvg5IxHe1s4hz1fo1_r1_400.jpg Trivia *Fallen Hana was responsible for bringing more attention to the animation, during the first 2 episodes, the animation does not have much attention from the public, in some cases, the show could have been canceled for lack views and lack of money. However, when the episode 3 was realesed, the anime has acquired a huge amount of money and views enough for the production continues with animation. According to some comments made by fans, many of them said: "I watched because of Hana" and others watched because the video resembled a Harem of Yanderes. *During the transformation of Fallen Hana, she much resembled Ragyo Kiryuin, when she has the possession of Life Fibers, both turned into a creature that resembled a kind of God and both had to absorb a person to get full control of their powers. **''ME!ME!ME! and Kill la Kill!'' were two animes that were planned and designed by Hibiki Yoshizaki.. *The two transformations of Fallen Hana are similar to the methods used in the evolution of Cell, both absorbed a person within their bodies and quickly evolved into a new more powerful form. *The mask that Fallen Hana used is quite similar to Lilith from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Should note that there is also some thumbnail from Neon Genesis Evangelion's characters in Syu's room, which were Asuka, Rei, Mari, Misato and Maya. * Appearance-wise, she resembles Mana Ouma from Guilty Crown. *Both of Hana were voiced by Megumi Hayashibara. *Fallen Hana is the most famous character in the whole anime. *It is assumed that was Fallen Hana who sang the whole episode. *Her foot has the form of a heel shoe. Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Game Changer Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Perverts Category:Mutilators Category:Cannibals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Complete Monster Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Immortals Category:Teenage Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Humanoid Category:Abusers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Elementals Category:Mongers Category:Brainwashers Category:Misandrists Category:Hybrids Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Alter-Ego Category:Provoker Category:Supervillains Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Mentally Ill Category:Dark Messiah Category:Kidnapper Category:Leader Category:Karma Houdini Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Hero's Lover Category:Fragment Villains Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Thought-Forms Category:Deities Category:Big Bads Category:Muses Category:God Wannabe Category:Non-Action Category:The Heavy Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Successful Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Slaver Category:Related to Hero Category:Dark Forms Category:Brutes Category:Psychopath Category:In love villains Category:Demon Category:Mastermind Category:Criminals Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Multi-beings Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Nemesis Category:Energy Beings Category:Love rivals